sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to The wiki about the 4XRTS game from Ironclad / Stardock that . Welcome to Sins of a Solar Empire, an RT4X game that combines the best elements from the turn-based strategy genre with its real-time cousin. You will become the ruler of one of three unique races and lead your people to victory over your competitors by any means necessary. As you expand to new worlds, you will gain access to vital resources and unique artifacts, construct shipyards to build mighty fleets, establish trade with neighbors, and assimilate rival cultures. Each of the races in Sins of a Solar Empire has its own unique strengths and weaknesses. Once you choose which side to fight for you‘ll only have the resources of your homeworld and your wits to help you start your new empire. Be wary, however, for danger lies at the end of every phase lane and it‘s not only your opponents who will seek your destruction. since February 2008 TEC • Advent • Vasari ; Gameplay * Fleet Logistics ** '''Fleet Supply ** Resources * Planets ** Planet Types ** Planetary Improvements ** Allegiance ** Random Events * Diplomacy System ** Missions * Research Trees * Ship Types ** Ship Abilities ** Shield Mitigation * Factions ** TEC ** Advent ** Vasari ** Pirates * Orbital Structures ** ' Culture' ; Games * Sins of a Solar Empire ** Entrenchment ** Diplomacy ** Rebellion *** Forbidden Worlds *** Stellar Phenomena *** Outlaw Sectors ; Extended Info * Lore * Maps * Strategies * Tips & Tricks * Achievements * System Requirements * Changelog * Mods }} ;Aug. 16th, 2011 - Trinity/Diplomacy Patch 1.32 Released :Ironclad & Stardock released a patch for Trinity/''Diplomacy'' today. The new update includes a number of bug fixes and balance improvements reported by the community. See the full change log here. ;Jul. 21th, 2011 - Trinity/Diplomacy Patch 1.31 Released :Ironclad & Stardock released a patch for Trinity/''Diplomacy'' today. The new update includes a number of bug fixes to some gameplay issues that were reported by users. See the full change log here. ;Jul. 19th, 2011 - Trinity/Diplomacy Patch 1.3 Released :Ironclad & Stardock released a patch for Trinity/''Diplomacy'' today. The new update includes a major gameplay overhaul/rebalance for the Diplomacy micro-expansion content and much more. See the full change log here. ;Mar. 24th, 2011 - Trinity/Diplomacy Patch 1.21 Released :Ironclad & Stardock released a patch for Trinity/''Diplomacy'' today. The new update includes improvements to the game's Alloy multiplayer system and other gameplay tweaks. See the full change log here. ;Mar. 16th, 2011 - Trinity/Diplomacy Patch 1.2 Released :Ironclad & Stardock released a patch for Trinity/''Diplomacy'' today. The new update provides an update to the game's graphics engine in order to lower memory constraints, overhauls the Pirates system, and also makes some small game balancing changes and bug fixes. See the full change log here. ;Mar. 1st, 2011 - Sins of a Solar Empire Rebellion Announced! :Ironclad & Stardock has announced Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion today. Described as a Stand Alone Expansion, Rebellion will also include the Trinity along with a refreshing of the visual and gameplay features. Announced with new Loyalists and Rebels with separate tech trees and ship roles, new ship types including the new Titan-class ships, new victory conditions, and more. See more here. ;Feb. 18th, 2010 - Diplomacy Patch 1.01 Released :Ironclad & Stardock released a patch for Diplomacy today. The new update tweaks the behavior of pirates, improves diplomatic relations handling and provides dozens of small game balancing changes based on player suggestions. See the full change log here. ;Feb. 9th, 2010 - Diplomacy Expansion Pack + Trinity bundle Released :Ironclad & Stardock released the second and final micro-expansion to Sins of a Solar Empire today: Diplomacy. This expansion adds improved diplomatic functions to the game, including a new technology tree, mutually beneficial "Pacts", and the ability to give missions to other factions. In addition, a "Trinity" bundle including the main game with both micro-expansions was also released today. ;Feb. 3th, 2010 - Patches Sins of a Solar Empire v1.19 and Entrenchment v1.05 Released :Ironclad & Stardock released version 1.19 for Sins of a Solar Empire and version 1.05 for Sins of a Solar Empire: Entrenchment today. See the full change log here. ;Feb. 25th, 2009 - Entrenchment Expansion Pack Released :Ironclad & Stardock released the first micro-expansion to Sins of a Solar Empire today: Entrenchment. This expansion includes many options for expanding defensive opportunities, including Mines, enhanced weapons platforms and giant Starbases. In addition, version 1.15 of the main game has been released. ;Nov. 21th, 2008 - Patch 1.1 Released :Stardock released a huge update for Sins of a Solar Empire today, changing game mechanics, updating the graphics engine and networking, and more. See the full change log here. ;Aug. 29th, 2008 - Entrenchment Expansion Announced :Ironclad & Stardock announced their first micro-expansion, Entrenchment. This expansion, available for $9.95 when released, will include many ways of increasing the defense of systems, including massive new Starbases. Read more about it here. ;Feb. 8th, 2008 - Call for content :Categories have been laid out, now we need to fill 'em! If you'd like to help out, the best place to start is by clicking any red link in the Contents box to the right, and adding some content to that page. ;Feb. 7th, 2008 - Open for business! :Here it is, a brand spankin' new wiki for Sins of a Solar Empire. Now we have somewhere to store all the detailed lists of research items, unit costs and ability effects that people on the forums have been asking for. All times in articles assume Normal game speeds. Check out the change log for the current version of the game, version 1.32, released on May 24, 2011. Or check out the change log on the last major update, version 1.3. The Sins of a Solar Empire Weebly site has trailers and intro movies. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__